El hilo rojo que nos une
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Porque su cabello era una molestia, pero era el hilo rojo que los unía. Pesimo Summary.


Disclaimer: **Naruto** no me pertenece, **todos** sus **personajes** son **propiedad** de su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mi cabello rojo se volvió mi alma gemela... Se convirtió en mi "hilo rojo del destino"<em>

Estaba harta, todos esos chicos debiluchos, seguían burlándose de su sueño y la llamaban por ese molesto apodo. Ella no parecía un tomate, definitivamente no.

-¡Miren es la cabeza de tomate!- un pobre niño ingenuo la señalaba y se burlaba, sus compañeros lo acompañaban en la burla y comenzaban con sus canticos.

-cabeza de tomate, cabeza de tomate- cantaban una y otra vez. Los pobres no habían visto la sonrisa sádica que de pronto se había formado en el redondo rostro de Kushina Uzumaki o si esos niños la iban a pagar y caro.

-¡Los hare pagar, ttebane!- grito con fuerza la Uzumaki, alzando su puño con rudeza, mientras un aura asesina comenzaba a rodearla.

Los chicos, no pudieron evitar el comenzar a temblar al sentir tan terrible aura y de acuerdo a su instinto de supervivencia, dieron media vuelta y trataron de huir lo más rápido que pudieron. Lamentablemente, no pudieron salvarse de la ira de la ya famosa, Habanera Sangrienta.

-Hmp, espero que aprendan la lección debiluchos- Dijo con charlatanería la pelirroja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba con orgullo a los chicos tirados en el suelo, tenían raspones, sangre seca y magulladuras en su cuerpo. Los pobres muy y apenas se podían mover.

Kushina simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejo de ellos, estaba comenzando a cansarse de esa aldea, extrañaba su tan amada tierra del remolino. Todo se había consumido sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Los de konoha solo la aceptaron por ser la única en poder soportar el poder de aquel demonio. Apretó los puños con fuerza, podía escuchar la risa burlona de aquel maldito ser en su cabeza. Disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de alejar aquellas risas macabras de su mente, lamentablemente no reacciono a tiempo para poder esquivar a la persona que venía en su dirección. Inevitablemente, cayó al suelo sentada al chocar contra la persona. Furiosa levanto la mirada para gritarle al inepto que se fijara por donde iba. Al hacerlo, se encontró con dos gemas azules como el mar, transmitían una calidez y amabilidad infinita, ¿y la observaban con… cariño?

-¡OYE, fijate por dónde vas flacucho!- Hizo una mueca de disgusto al identificar quien era.

-Lo siento mucho, permíteme ayudarte- Minato le extendió una mano y le sonrió cálidamente, esa niña le agradaba mucho.

Kushina hizo otra mueca y se levanto por su cuenta, comenzó a sacudir el polvo de su ropa y se cruzo de brazos.

-No necesito tu ayuda, puedo levantarme por mi misma.

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue de ahí. No soportaba la presencia de aquel chico de cabellos rubios. Era irritante, con su estúpida sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos, su atractivo rostro… Alto, claro que no era eso, era tonto e irritante. Si, así es. No pienso en el de aquella manera.

-"Minato-baka, eres un flacucho afeminado"

Pensó y se dirigió a su casa. Al entrar, la encontró como siempre, sola. No había nadie quien la esperara. Kushina inevitablemente, sintió su corazón contraerse, al recordar a su familia. Los extrañaba. ¿Para qué negarlo?

Con parsimonia subió hacia su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Al salir, se coloco su pijama favorito, una blusa de tirantes roja y un pantalón negro con pequeños tazones de rammen en el. Se sentó en el medio de su cama y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho. Un líquido cálido descendía por sus mejillas. Detestaba esa aldea, estaba sola y nadie la entendía. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, tratando de ahogar los sollozos. Tenia que se fuerte, DEBIA serlo. Nadie iría con ella y le diría que todo estaba bien, cargaba una gran responsabilidad, una que no quería.

-"**pequeña** **niña estúpida, nadie se preocupara por ti. Matalos, MATALOS A TODOS**"

-¡CALLATE!

Grito con fuerza, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. No lo quería ¿porque tenían que castigarla de esa manera? Ella nunca acepto llevar ese destino. Pero Mito… Ella pudo hacerlo. Estaba confundida, pero… bah, ya no quería pensar. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, sus ojos estaban rojos por lo que había llorado. Dejando sus problemas de lado, se quedo dormida. Estaba exhausta.

A la mañana siguiente, con un gran esfuerzo, pudo salir de su cama y alistarse para ir a la academia. Comenzaba su rutina o más bien tortura. Ocurriría lo de siempre, se burlarían de ella, patearía traseros, los maestros la regañarían por armar pleitos y les gritaría a todos que sería la primera mujer hokage, si… la misma rutina. Con lo que no contaba, es que al salir de su casa se encontrara con nada más ni nada menos que, Minato Namikaze.

-Ohayo, Kushina-san- Saludo el Namikaze con una gran y calida sonrisa.

-¿Minato-baka? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto extrañada la pelirroja, repentinamente su expresión sorprendida cambio a una mueca de enfado- Si vienes a molestarme y a burlarte de mi, puedes irte preparando para recibir la paliza de tu vida-

El rubio dejo de sonreír y la observo con cariño, Kushina comenzaba a incomodarse por esa mirada.

-Iie, no vengo por eso.

-¿Entonces a que vienes?

Minato introdujo su mano a su bolsillo y al sacarla, tenía en ella un collar y de él se balanceaba un dije con el símbolo del remolino. Kushina abrió sus ojos sorprendida y llevo su mano a su cuello, encontrándolo sin su collar.

-Se te cayó cuando chocamos, te lo iba a dar ayer, pero no sabía donde vivías. Pregunte a Hokage-sama tu dirección y decidí dártelo hoy.

El rubio termino su relato con una tierna sonrisa y se acerco a kushina, esta aun impresionada, no se dio cuenta cuando el chico se había acercado tanto a ella. Minato algo inseguro y nervioso, le coloco el collar y se alejo con un lindo tinte carmín en sus mejillas.

-Te queda lindo- dijo sonriendo y aun sonrojado.

El color del rostro de Kushina podía competir contra el de su cabello, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la academia.

-Gracias

Murmuro con algo de esfuerzo la pelirroja al pasar a un lado de Minato. El chico sonrió enormemente y siguió a la Uzumaki. Minato nunca se percato de la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro redondeado de Kushina.

**Varios años después.**

-¡Kushina-chan!

La chica pelirroja que caminaba por las calles de la aldea, se giro para atender el llamado. Había cambiado mucho, ya era toda una mujer de 15 años. Su rostro había dejado de ser redondeado y su cuerpo se había desarrollado, dando paso a una hermosa chica. Kushina ya no era molestada por el color de su cabello, de hecho, había comenzado a gustarle.

Un chico rubio, llego junto a la pelirroja y se apoyo en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Que sucede, Minato?- Pregunto Kushina algo extrañada por la prisa del muchacho.

-Etto… yo… quería preguntarte algo- Comento con nerviosismo el joven de ojos azules. Al igual que la Uzumaki, Minato había cambiado mucho. Había crecido más y su cuerpo se veía trabajado. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo y caía con gracia por su rostro.

-¿Y que deseas preguntarme?- La pelirroja estaba impaciente y algo nerviosa.

-Yo… emhh… quería saber si…. Tu… quisieras… s-sa-lir… co-con-migo- El pobre chico estaba completamente rojo y nervioso. Kushina no pudo más que enternecerse por su actitud y sintió como una repentina calidez aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Me encantaría- Respondió sonriéndole alegremente al rubio. Minato de igual forma sonrió, estaba feliz.

-Genial, pasare por ti a las 8, nos vemos Kushina-chan- Minato dio vuelta y comenzó a retirarse, pero volvió rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kushina. Rapidamente el chico comenzó a correr y alzo el brazo despidiéndose de la pelirroja- ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Kushina miro sorprendida, la dirección que tomaba el chico e instintivamente llevo su mano a su mejilla. Sonriendo feliz, la chica dio vuelta y siguió su camino.

**En casa de Kushina**

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡al fin se atrevió a invitarte a salir!- Grito con alegría una joven pelinegra muy hermosa. A su lado se encontraba una chica que, a la vista, se veía muy tímida. Lo que más destacaba de ella, eran sus ojos perlas.

-Shhh, Mikoto no alces la voz- Pidió Kushina sonrojada a más no poder.

-Como quieres que no grite, si tardo demasiado en hacerlo. A mi parecer debió habértelo pedido, después de haberte salvado de los ninjas de kumo. Pudo haber sido de lo más romántico- Menciono la Uchiha con corazones en los ojos.

-Mikoto-chan, pienso que exageras un poco- La joven de ojos perlas hablo, mientras posicionaba su mano en su boca, ocultando su tierna sonrisa.

-Oh vamos Hana, se que piensas lo mismo que yo. Además, debemos de ir pensando en que te pondrás hoy Kushina. Porque no iras con tus ropas de siempre.

Kushina observo con disgusto a la Uchiha.

-¿Y por qué no?-Pregunto con charlatanería, no entendía ¿que tenían de malo sus ropas?

Mikoto vio a Kushina como si tuviera tres cabezas, enserio que la Uzumaki no era para nada femenina.

-Como que ¿por qué no? Debes verte linda y con los harapos que tienes, no lo lograras.

-Mikoto-chan tiene razón Kushina-chan, esta noche es especial y tu también debes verte especial.

Kushina medito lo que sus mejores amigas le decían, y tenían razón. Aunque, Minato la quisiera por cómo era y no por como vestía, también debía considerar, que esa noche era muy especial. Así que suspirando, asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, lo hare.

Mikoto al escuchar lo dicho por Kushina, no pudo evitar el sonreír de manera macabra. La Hyuga y la Uzumaki sintieron un escalofrió al ver esa sonrisa. Kushina comenzaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento.

**8:00 pm.**

Minato llegaba a la casa de la pelirroja, estaba nervioso, era su primera cita y no quería arruinarla. Con su mano temblorosa, toco el timbre de la casa. Pudo escuchar dentro pasos apresurados, uno que otro objeto caído, quejidos y al final, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dejando ver a una irreconocible kushina.

La chica llevaba su cabello recogido en un complicado moño y parte de su roja cabellera, caía como cascada por su espalda, algunos mechones rebeldes adornaban con gracia su rostro levemente maquillado. Traía puesto un vestido morado, el cual le llegaba por sobre la rodilla. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas negras de taco bajo y llevaba unos cuantos accesorios a juego con el vestido. Minato no pudo hacer más que quedarse embobado observándola.

-Etto… Minato?- Lo llamo la pelirroja algo incomoda por su insistente mirada.

-Eh? Ah… gommenasai, Kushina-chan- Se disculpo avergonzado el Namikaze. Kushina solo le sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?

Minato asintió con energía, mientras una gran y cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Claro

Ambos se marcharon y comenzaron a recorrer la aldea, entre bromas y platicas triviales, las horas pasaron rápidamente. La luna iluminaba la aldea, dándole un ambiente más romántico. Pronto llego la hora de ir a casa. Minato acompañaba a la pelirroja a su hogar, inevitablemente dirigió su mirada a su cabello. Kushina sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su acompañante, volteo a verlo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto con curiosidad. Minato solo negó con la cabeza y entrelazo sus manos tras su nuca.

-Me gusta tu cabello- Soltó de pronto el joven, Kushina paro de caminar y el también. La observo extrañado por su repentino cambio de humor. –¿Que sucede?

-¿Enserio… te gusta?- Pregunto con la mirada baja, dejando que su cabello hiciera sombra sobre sus ojos.

-Sí, ¿también te lo había dicho el día en que te rescate, recuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo, pero pensé que lo habías dicho solo para animarme- Confeso la pelirroja, elevando su mirada. Al hacerlo, pudo darse cuenta de que Minato se había acercado más de la cuenta a ella.

-Yo nunca digo mentiras, tu cabello es lindo, el rojo es mi color favorito- Murmuro el rubio, inclinándose hacia la Uzumaki, quedando sus rostros a una corta distancia. Kushina no podía estar más nerviosa, siguiendo sus instintos, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el cálido contacto de los labios de Minato.

-Me gustas, Kushina-chan- Confeso Minato, después de haber roto el contacto.

-Y tú me gustas, Minato-kun- El rubio sonrió contento por la confesión de la pelirroja y volvió a inclinarse para tomar posesión de los labios de la chica.

Esa noche fue muy especial para Kushina. Desde ese día, no le importo el cargar con el destino que le fue impuesto desde antes de llegar a Konoha. Ahora tenía a alguien que la ayudaría en todo momento, y se preocuparía por ella. Kyubi ya no podría burlarse de su soledad, porque el hueco que antes tenía su corazón fue llenado con amor, tal y como Mito le había dicho.

Su cabello rojo ya no era una burla, se había convertido en el hilo rojo que los unía.

* * *

><p>Son las 12:26 am y he terminado este one-shot. Oh bueno pues, tenia inspiracion o algo asi y decidi hacer este fic (aparte de que estoy en la comunidad MinaKushi: Irresistiblemente naranja y no habia publicado nada referente a la pareja... me decepciono de mi misma) pero psss... este fic se lo dedico a la comunidad y amhhn amhh... nada mas. Tengo mucho sueño y no pienso con claridad, asi que mil perdones si el fic es un asco.<p>

Dejen un review aunque sea :L

atte:

**Nanami-Uzumaki**


End file.
